De Fragee Pruto
by Nausicaa82
Summary: Princess and the Frog. We all know how Tiana's story began, but how did Naveen begin on his journey to the bayou?


~~~*****~~~

I've lived my whole life on the coast of Maldonia, and that was fine by me. It was a beautiful country – my room overlooked the harbor, and I used to spend hours as a child watching the ships dock and set sail. More often than not, I would find some leftover boxes from various shipments into the castle and would spend hours making cardboard swords and shields to be used in my pirate fantasies. It wasn't hard to recruit my tutor's daughter Sennah to be my damsel in distress – I would usually bribe her into playing with me with some trinket or another, and she would gladly resign herself to being tied up in a chair waiting for her pirate prince to come rescue her.

When I was about 14 years old, the games stopped. Sennah's father passed away suddenly, and she became a member of the household staff so that she could keep a roof over her head and food on her table. She was no longer in a place of privilege – the tutor's daughter had become one of my chambermaids. I suspect that my parents would have let her stay on in the palace without having to work, but Sennah was too proud for charity. She made her choice and I made mine – I was above the help. The games were over for forever.

Later that same year, we added a new addition to our family, my younger brother Vikram. I was no longer the only child and I almost immediately found myself taking a backseat to the baby. I refused to help my parents out with Vikram – after all, they had plenty of servants and nannies that could be more of a benefit than I. Instead, I holed myself up in our library and began to devour every bit of knowledge I could find about the lands of far, far away. The most interesting of these unknown countries was the United States. Sennah's father had taught me a little about their Revolution and Civil War, but I could not have grasped how rich of a culture there actually was. I fell in love with jazz and got my hands on every record in the genre that I possibly could. My favorite by far was Louis Armstrong.

As the years went by and I grew older, I began to pull further away from my parents and my duties to Maldonia. They didn't care so much about me as they cared about me as "crown prince," so I felt I could live the life I wanted without consequence. I became a regular fixture at the various clubs around Maldonia, and I was certainly popular with the ladies. Every night after a full evening of music, drinking, and dancing, I would a woman who would bat her over-made eyelids at me. I would take the bait every time. I certainly wasn't stupid – I was their conquest as much as they were mine. Who wouldn't want to brag to her friends that she had a wild night with the prince? I must confess my dates weren't _too_ wild – they mostly consisted of dancing and kissing, but my reputation preceded me and I did nothing to dissuade it.

~~~*****~~~

By the time I was 19, I was routinely sloughing off my princely duties for more exciting adventures downtown. I spent nearly every waking moment at one of the dance halls and learned how to play the ukelele from the visiting musicians. Sometimes I would even sneak out of the palace to go and play my own sets. I found myself doing this very thing one evening a week before my 20th birthday:

"Naveen, we are going to leave you in charge of the palace staff for a few days. Your mother and I are leaving tonight for Monaco for the royal christening. Everything should be fine, but you will need to keep an eye on Vik and make sure the palace in run smoothly in the case of any problems," my father droned on at dinner.

"Fine, Papa," I answered. I was barely paying attention. One of the servers was wearing a dress that was a little too tight, and I was trying to decide how I could invite her out dancing that evening.

"You'll have to stay home every night with Vik. We've given Sennah the week off. The poor girl hasn't had a break, and it's high time you learned to look after your brother," my mother added.

I rolled my eyes. Maman could be so dramatic sometimes. It wasn't that I minded Vikram. I really didn't. He was nearly six and a half now and didn't require as much attention as he did when he was a baby. Besides, even if my parents didn't pay attention to me, I had made a life for myself where I got all the attention I wanted. Nevertheless, having to babysit Vik was seriously putting a damper on my plans.

"Vik's a big boy. He can take care of himself, even without Sennah. She barely does anything for him anyway besides play with him. I used to make up games for myself. He could do the same," I retorted after throwing a wink at the server with the too-tight dress. She blushed and looked down at the ground, smiling.

"Naveen, there is no discussion on the matter. You will stay with Vik and so help me, God, if anything happens you will have to learn the hard way how to be responsible. I have let this foolishness or yours go on for far too long," my father roared. I glanced up from my food and noticed his face was slowly turning an angry shade of red. "You are the crown prince of Maldonia! Someday you will be king!"

I rolled my eyes again. Drama seems to run in this family. "Fine, fine. I'll watch Vikram." My father settled down in his chair content that he had "gotten through to me." I barely remember the rest of dinner. When we were finished, my mother kissed my brother and I on the head, and she and my father headed to their quarters to finish the last of their packing. I glanced across the table at Vikram, who was smiling widely.

"Faldi Faldonza, Vik! Why are you smiling like such an idiot?" I snapped at him. I almost felt bad when his face fell slightly.

"Maman promised me you would take me to see a picture! I've never seen a picture before, and I really really REALLY want to see one!" Vik barely took a breath before continuing. "I want to see a really good one with a pirate and a dragon and maybe a scary witch, who…."

I had to cut him off. This was ridiculous – I had things I had to do, and I wanted to do them with the too-tight dress server. "I'll tell you what," I started trying to think of a way out of a night with my brother, "Sennah has the week off starting tomorrow, so I'll make her go with you to see a picture tonight. How does that sound?" I smiled smugly. There was no way this wasn't going to work.

Vikram looked at me, and I swear I saw his lower lip tremble. "But…Maman promised you would go, Naveen. I want to go with you!"

I groaned. "Look, it's not going to happen. I have better things to do that sit in a movie theatre with my baby brother watching some stupid picture that I couldn't care less about when I could be going out to a jazz club with a pretty girl. If you absolutely have to go see a movie, you're going with Sennah tonight or else you're just going to stay in your room by yourself and find something to do. You might as well get used to it anyway, because you're not going to follow me all week like a lost puppy. Do you understand me?" I practically growled at my brother. I shouldn't have been surprised when he ran from the room in tears.

I nodded in satisfaction at finally getting rid of that problem, and headed toward the door. I noticed that the too-tight server rushed in to begin clearing the dishes from the table. I turned to her and flashed the most charming grin I could. "We are going to go out dancing tonight!"

She looked up at me in shock. "Your majesty?" She questioned, looking around the room. She probably thought there was no way I could be talking to her.

"That's right. You and me. Please let Sennah know she will be responsible for Prince Vikram this evening."

"But, sire, Sennah has already left for the country to visit her cousins. Their majesties gave her the week…"

I cut her off, not really paying attention to what she was saying. "Just tell her it is an order. I'll see you at the carriage house in 30 minutes. Abinaza, my dear!" With that, kissed her hand and walked away.

~~~*****~~~

A week later, on the day before my birthday, my parents came home from Monaco. I wasn't there to greet them, but I was called into the throne room within hours of their return. This was odd, as I usually met my parents in their chambers when they wanted to speak with me.

I took my time going to meet them. I was in the middle of listening to a new record, and my parents were just going to have to wait. If it was really important, they would have said something. By the time, I made my way to the throne room, I was surprised when I saw all of my father's advisors lining the room. My mother and father were seated in the front center of the room. Vik was on my mother's lap, and it looked like he had been crying. My father's face was red with rage.

My stomach dropped. Vik probably told them that I had all but locked him in his room all week. What else was I supposed to do? His nanny was away, and I was a 19-year old kid whose parents were gone for a week. Babysitting a 6 year old was not the way I wanted to take advantage of that opportunity.

"Naveen, you will kneel in front of your king," my father stated in a low, even tone. This was not boding well. He was livid.

"Papa, I can explain. It was…" I started, but he cut me off. If possible, his face was even redder.

"Did we or did we not tell you that you would have to learn responsibility if you were not able to run this palace for one measly week?" His voice rose.

"Yes, but…"

"Since you are so keen on shirking your royal responsibilities, you don't deserve to live as a prince of Maldonia. From this point on, you will be cut off from all of the benefits of royal living." My jaw dropped to the floor and I started to protest. My father cut me off again, practically roaring. "NO, Naveen! There are no more excuses! You are cut off from supplies, clothing, money, parties, women, EVERYTHING. You will be permitted to remain in the palace, but you WILL pay rent and no servants will obey any of your commands from this moment forward."

"Maman, you can't let him do this!" I cried. I pleaded with my mother, and her eyes softened.

"Sweetheart, we've tried to get through to you every way we knew how. I'm disappointed in you, Naveen. We've given you everything you've ever wanted – toys, games, music lessons – and have never asked anything in return. You're our son, and we love you. The one time we ask you to take care of your brother, we find out that you never attempted to even try." My mother's gaze bore through me, and my shoulders slumped. I knew she was right.

Suddenly I had a thought and I became panicked. "But my birthday – you promised me I could visit New Orleans! I've been planning it for ages – I've even had meetings set up with some musicians for lessons, and I'm supposed to leave tomorrow!" Oh no no no. Faldi Faldonza, this could not be happening. I'd been looking forward to this trip for years and now it seemed out of reach.

My father sighed. "You can go."

I could barely believe my ears. I couldn't have heard that right. "But, you said…"

"I KNOW what I said, Naveen, and it still stands. This trip is the absolute last thing we will do for you until you learn your lesson. It is your birthday and we promised, but we've also made all of the arrangements already. We don't deserve to lose money on you." My father explained. If I had paid attention, I probably should have noticed that he was furious beyond believe, but all I cared about was that tomorrow I would be on a boat to the United States.

"Before you start celebrating, you are not going alone. Partying and irresponsibility got you into this mess, and I will not pay for you to continue on as a heathen in the United States. Most people there have never even heard of Maldonia, and I'm not about to let you tarnish our image with your wild cavorting." I was confused. What was my father saying? Oh no - was he coming with me?

My mother patted Vik's head. "We're sending Lawrence with you, honey. He's already been told to keep you out of trouble and will be sending us periodic reports. He will be holding all of your money for food, souvenirs, and entertainment, so don't think that you will have free reign to do whatever you want." She shook her head sadly. "I'm sorry it's had to come to this."

"But, Maman, Lawrence is awful! He's such a stick in the mud that I…"

My father narrowed his eyes. "If you want to go to New Orleans, Naveen, Lawrence is going with you."

I whipped my head around to the line of advisors on the right side of the room. My eyes caught Lawrence's and I shot him the dirtiest look I could muster. I turned back to my parents. "I want to go."

~~~*****~~~

The next morning, the royal caravan made it's way to the dock where Lawrence and I would be boarding the steamer to Louisiana. He was sitting across from me in the carriage incessantly chatting. I wanted to sew his mouth shut.

"Lawrence, let me make one thing clear – I do not want you on this trip, but unfortunately if I'm going, you are too. Keep in mind that I am your prince and I will have you thrown to the stocks if you do not obey every word I say." I poked my finger at his huge chest.

Lawrence smirked. "Your majesty, I'm afraid your in no position to give orders. Remember, you've been cut off from any royal authority."

I sighed. "I know, and I have a plan for that. I don't need my parents or Maldonia to live a life that I'm used to. I'm twenty years old, and a prince. Some American with a lot of money will be thrilled to marry me. Then I'll have my own money and I can do whatever I want without my parents' approval."

Lawrence looked shocked. "But what about the girl? It would actually be her money…"

"And I'll be her husband AND a prince. She won't have any choice but to listen to me. It would be my money once we're married." I said in a bored tone. Wasn't that obvious? Lawrence was clueless.

He looked like he was about to say something, but the carriage came to an abrupt stop. I swung the door open and jumped out, slamming it shut behind me….right in Lawrence's face. I snickered. It served him right for ruining my trip.

My parents got out of the carriage in front of mine. My father was still angry and stood stoically in place while my mother hugged, kissed, and generally fussed over me. "Naveen, please have a safe trip." I didn't say anything to her and pulled away from her.

I grabbed the lightest suitcase I could find. "I've got to go." My mother grabbed me for one more hug and kiss which I did not return.

I pulled away and started walking up the platform to the steamer when suddenly my legs were bound. I looked down and saw Vikram had wrapped his arms around my legs so that I couldn't move an inch. "Vik, get off!"

He looked up at me, and it didn't seem like he noticed my gruff tone. "I'm going to miss you, Naveen! I can't wait until you come back home!"

The poor kid didn't even realize that I was still angry at him. I almost felt bad – he loved me and I was nothing but rotten to him. I loved him too, but I was just really bad at showing it. I put down my suitcase and knelt to his level. "I'll miss you too, Vik." I ruffled his hair. "Abinaza, until later!"

We smiled at each other, and he ran back to my parents. I glanced back quickly, and boarded the steamer, barely noticing Lawrence running after me. I was about to begin my last great adventure.

~~~*****~~~

Well, that's it! I haven't decided if it's going to be a oneshot or a multi-chapter story, but I was curious as to what happened for Naveen to be cut off from his parents.

Please review, and let me know if you'd like me to continue!


End file.
